Unexpected Encounter
by whisperkey
Summary: Join Susan Bones on an exploration of MuggleMagic Relations after Hogwarts when she meets Jack Davis, a famous muggle English actor. Just as she starts to explore her relation with Jack and more broadly, the muggle world, there is a swell dark magic surro
1. Meet Him

Disclaimer:JKR's. Not mine.

Susan glanced in the mirror before walking out the door of her apartment. It said, albeit sleepily, "You look odd, dear." Susan rolled her eyes, and didn't bother to respond. She had been dressing like this for a month or so now, every other night. Tired of the wizarding world, she had started to haunt muggle bars, where the most concern lay in whether they were asked to dance or not. Tugging absently on her shirt, she glanced around, to make sure no one was around and apparated quickly, to an alley just outside her favorite bar. A barrage of noise hit her and she relaxed. To her, it seemed almost a different world than the one she lived in normally.

Checking one last time to make sure nothing about her gave away her identity as a witch, she entered, pausing dramatically, in case anyone noticed her. She made her way over to the crowded bar and ordered a beer. Glancing around the bar, she noticed Brian. Grinning, she grabbed her beer and walked over. "Hey, beautiful. How are you?" She said, and plopped down on his lap.

"Same to you, darling! How are you?" Brian said, cheerfully.

"Absolutely lovely!" Susan grinned down. Getting up, she settled herself in a spare chair and let her gaze wander around the smoke-filled room. Her eyes caught on a handsome man, who she couldn't take her eyes away from. His long black hair and his sharp features, she couldn't glance away. Suddenly, she heard a gasp from behind her.

"Oh my God" a shrill voice called out. "Are you Jack Davis?" A high pitched giggle assaulted Susan's ears. Susan tore her eyes from the enigmatic man and glanced behind her. A woman was standing there, staring at the brooding man who looked as if he wanted to be anywhere but there.

Susan frowned and turned to Brian. "Who is Jack Davis?" She asked, her eyebrows knitting.

"Don't you know? He's only the most gorgeous rock musician. I can't believe that I didn't notice him!" Brian said, looking half serious. "Too bad he's straight." A mischievous smile crossed his lips. "You could have him! Then you can tell me all about him!"

"What! NO!" Susan cried. "If he's famous, as you say he is, no way am I approaching him!"

"Fine." Brian said. "You'll live with the knowledge that you could have met a handsome, famous man and gave it up."

"I wasn't a Gr…" Susan trailed off, clapping a hand over her mouth. She had almost given away her identity as a witch.

"You weren't a what?" asked Brian, looking at her curiously.

"Nothing, just groups my elementary school came up with that I sometimes remember." Susan said, hurriedly.

"Alright…"Brian said, looking suspiciously at her.

"Er, yeah." Susan said, now bright red. "So! How about some billiards? I'll beat your ass!" She said, jumping up. Walking over to the pool table, she felt a prickly sensation on the back of her neck. Her reaction was quick, since she had been a member of the DA and part of the last battle. Spinning around, she spotted Davis' dark brooding eyes watching her. Smiling brightly she waved at him and turned around again.

"Ha! I win!" Susan cried triumphantly.

"That was a fluke!" Brian protested.

"Just like all the other times, right?" Susan smiled at him, saucily. Glancing at her watch, she said "I have to go! Places to go, things to do, in the morning, I need sleep!" She said. Picking up her bag, she walked out the door and glanced around. The street was relatively empty, a few people in the distance, who wouldn't notice her disappear into a dead-end alley and not reappear. Quickly, she turned into it only to walk straight into a wall of muscle. Taking a step back, she quickly apologized. Looking up at his face, she could tell it was Jack Davis, the supposedly famous rock star that had been in the pub.

"It's alright. The question is, are you alright?" He asked, in a deep rolling voice.

"Fine." Susan said shortly.

"Yoo-hoo! Ja-ack!" the same shrill voice called.

"Oh no." Jack muttered under his breath. "Hide me!" He pleaded, in what seemed to be an uncharacteristically panicked tone.

"Er.." Susan said, startled. Shrugging to herself, she grabbed Jack's wrist and dashed to the end of the alley, where she knew there was a door that led to a back room of the Leaky Cauldron. She only hoped they would stay there a short amount of time. There were a few signals of magic there, and she didn't want to have to obliviate him. Pulling him in, she closed the door and pressed her ear to it.

"Where are we?" Jack asked, looking around curiously. "I didn't realize there was a door back here."

"Er, just the storage room of a store that a friend owns." Susan knew Tom, but she certainly wasn't best buddies with him. She sincerely hoped that he didn't come back and find her there. In fact, it would probably be better to go in front and warn him not to come back. Davis shouldn't see him, as he would be dressed in muggle clothing. "Wait here, I'll just tell him that we're hiding back here." She turned to go.

"I'll come with you!" Davis said, taking a step forward.

"NO!" Susan cried before she could stop herself. At his curious look, she bit her lip, thinking. "Er, I mean, I'm only going to be a second. I"ll be right back," she said, holding her hands in front of her, as if it would stop him, and backed away. Slipping through the door, she walked over to where Tom was serving drinks and muttered in his ear. "Tom, my name's Susan Bones, I've got a muggle in the back-he's famous and needed to hide from someone for a minute. Please, don't come back. We'll be gone soon, I promise." She whispered.

"That's fine, Susan, how's your Aunt?" he said, glancing at her.

"Fine, doing wonderfully as the Minister." Susan said and went back to the storage room. She found Davis sitting, leaning on a wall, his hands in his hair, his head facing down. "Um..Mr. Davis? Are you alright?" she asked, kneeling down next to him.

"Mr. Davis." He snorted derisively. "Why don't you call me Jack? Just like every other woman out there." He asked bitterly.

"Er…because I don't know you?" Susan said, a little surprised.

"Sure you don't _know_ me. But you know me all the same, or you think you do." Davis said.

"Actually, no. My friend had to point you out and tell me who you were. I had no idea you existed, before tonight." Susan said, honestly.

"Really?" Davis said, glancing up at her.

"Really. You can talk to me, you know. I won't tell anyone." Susan said, looking at him. She took his hands and squeezed them. Going red at what she had done, she looked away and sat, slightly far away from him.

"I might take you up on that, you know." He said, thoughtfully. Standing, he offered her his hand. She took it, and stood up. Glancing at the door into the entrance to the wizards' pub, she opened the door to the muggle world, hurriedly. Without trying to seem anxious, she hurried Davis through and followed, closing the door, perhaps a little too firmly.

"Well, if you want to find me, I'm at this pub, every Friday." Susan said.

"Alright." Davis said, walking out of the alley, assuming that Susan was following him. "Could I-" he broke off when he noticed she was no longer there. How odd, he said to himself. Doubling back, he glanced in the alley, which was deserted. He couldn't even see the door they had entered. He figured that it was because it was dark. But..where could she have gone? He didn't even know her name. Turning on his heel, he walked back to his apartment, puzzling over the mysterious woman.


	2. Break In

A/N: I know this story must have seemed dead to you, but in some ways, I think its my favorite story. I like it. Its heart warming and sweet and may or may not be very related to hp. But its a hp char, so it has to be here. :)

Susan danced into her apartment. Dropping her purse on the hall table, she pointed her wand at the magical radio that played the World Wizarding Network. It started to play a tune by the Weird Sisters. She slung her long tan jacket over the rocking chair that was nearby. Pointing her wand at the tea pot on the stove, she made the water boil. Pouring herself a mug of tea, she sat at the table and looked at the Daily Prophet.

Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley were featured, in a blurry photo in which Harry was attempting to obscure his features. Susan smiled fondly down at them. They were such a beautiful couple. She, herself, had had a crush on Harry for a couple of months in her 6th year at Hogwarts. She glanced down at the headline below and her smile quickly disappeared. "Death threats assault boy-who-lived Harry Potter and long time girlfriend, Ginny Weasley." It screamed. Susan dropped the paper, turned and grabbed her coat. She figured, that Luna and Neville would be good to drop in on, since they would know more than her, but she wouldn't be assaulting Harry and Ginny. Grabbing her purse and not bothering to change, she disappeared with a loud crack, not caring about the noise this time.

She arrived just outside the apartment where Neville and Luna lived. Raising her hand, she knocked clearly. Heavy footsteps could be heard from within the apartment. Neville opened the door to a crack and said, sleepily, "Yes?"

"Neville, its me, Susan." She said hurriedly.

"Oh, 'lo susan, come in. What are you doing here at this hour?" He asked, stifling a yawn.

"I saw that article on Harry and Ginny just now..I wanted to know if you knew any more about it?" she pressed, once she stepped over the threshold.

"Yeah, all we know is that Ginny owled us telling us to be careful..precautions, you know." Neville said.

"Oh, hello, Susan. How are you?" Luna said, her dirty blonde hair tousled. She yawned, covering her mouth.

"Fine, I was just coming because I panicked, seeing the article of Harry and Ginny..I'm sorry for disturbing you." Susan said, going red. In turn, Neville went red.

"No, no, you weren't!" he protested immediately.

"I'll just..go now." Susan muttered.

"Alright, but promise to be on your look-out?" Neville said, while Luna hummed to herself.

"Beware of the red toed smickle!" Luna called out.

"Promise!" Susan said, hurrying out the door. With a sigh, she apparated back to her own apartment. Padding into her bedroom, she changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed, letting her head sink into her fluffy pillow. All of a sudden, however, she was wide awake. Her eyelids no longer droopy, her mind moving at the speed of light, it seemed, her body restless.

Standing, she made sure her wand was still on the bedside table and padded into the adjoining bathroom. She turned on the water and poured a liberal amount of bubble bath into the swirling water. Sinking into it, she felt the hot water get into her skin, relaxing her muscles. The sweet fragrance filled the air and she allowed herself the luxury of just sitting in the tub.

Unbidden, an image of the dark man from the pub, Jack Davis, rose in her head. His brooding eyes were attractive. It was funny, she mused, Harry had never gotten the brooding look quite right. His eyes just worked against them. As emerald green, it was rather difficult to brood correctly. You had to have those eyes. The dark ones that carried so much weight. She opened her eyes. Why was she thinking about Jack Davis? All she'd done was hide him from the obsessed fans. She was only going to the pub for fun, right? She'd met Brian, who had fast become a good friend, right? But those eyes, she just kept coming back to them. It was amazing she hadn't been a puddle at his feet. A puddle of lust. She sighed heavily. Obviously, her brain wasn't going to let her off the day dreams of Jack. She settled in and closed her eyes, only to hear a creak of wood.

She opened her eyes, staring at the door to the bathroom. It hadn't come from there, more from the main hallway in her apartment. As quietly as she could, she stepped out of the bath water and wrapped her bathrobe tightly around her, and grabbing her wand. With one arm holding her bathrobe tight around her, She opened the door to her bedroom and padded softly to the door to the hallway. She heard another creak in the wood as someone passed the closed door to her bedroom. Apparently, whoever it was thought she wasn't home and was intent on doing something systematically. She whispered a silencio on her door and opened it slightly. She could see someone prowling down her hallway, covered in a shroud of darkness. She pointed her wand directly at his back, her heart going a million beats a minute, and whispered "stupefy." He never had a chance. With a loud 'thunk' he hit the floor of her hall. She moved up to him and rolled him over. It was a slytherin from when she'd been in school. She didn't know his name-Zabini maybe? Sighing, she tied him up with anti-apparition bounds and went over to her fireplace. Tossing a handful of floo powder in, she stuck her head in and called "Department of Magical Law Enforcement!" Soon, she found herself looking into an almost empty room. There was a sleepy looking woman sitting behind a desk near the fireplace. "OY!" cried Susan, making the woman jump and blink several times before looking at the fireplace.

"Yes, yes, What can I do for you?" she asked, looking at Susan.

"I've got an intruder in my flat. He's stupefied and bound with anti-apparition binds but I'd prefer if you sent someone over to deal with him. I think his name's Zabini, probably around 24 or so." Susan said calmly.

"We haven't got anyone!" the woman said worriedly.

"Well, find someone then." Susan snapped. "I've already had a really long day, and I KNOW this is because I was part of the D.A. It said so in the paper didn't it?" The woman looked just irritated now.

"Well, I'll see what I can do." She bit her lip, looking sideways. "I suppose I'll just have to call in McMullen."

"Do whatever you have to do, just get Zabini OUT of my apartment." Susan said and pulled out of the fireplace. What was the point of manning the department in case of emergency if there was no one to send out? She sat down with a huff and glared at the prone body of Zabini. Why would anyone want to break into her apartment. Not like she'd been a hugely important part of the DA, after all. Just another Hufflepuff always loyal and hardworking. Why anyone would ever like her was beyond her imagination. She wasn't a daring Gryffindor, nor a brilliant Ravenclaw-nor both come to think of it, like it sometimes seemed Hermione Granger was.

There was a swift knock at the door. Yawning, Susan stood and made her way to the door. Opening it, she found an older man standing there, looking rather rumpled. "You here to get Zabini?" she asked, not bothering to be polite with small talk. It was after all, the middle of the night.

"What do you think I'm here to inspect your apartment for dark objects?" the man asked irritably. "Of Course I'm here for Zabini, now let me through." Susan narrowed her eyes.

"Not before I see some identification." She said suspiciously. It couldn't hurt to be too cautious.

"This is bloody ridiculous. Here." The man held out a piece of identification that clearly showed him as part of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"Fine. He's in the hallway." Susan turned around and walked to the end of the hallway, where Zabini lay, face down on the carpet. She collapsed on the chair that was placed nearby and watched closely as the man went through the procedure of taking an arrest in. Eventually, the man stood and looked at her. "I'm sure there'll be a trial for him at which you'll need to speak. The Ministry will send you an owl." Susan found she could only nod and stifle a yawn. The man nodded curtly, bent down and touched Zabini with a portkey and they were gone. Standing, Susan realized her hair was a mess, tangled and wet, she was only in a bathrobe, but she really didn't care. She wearily walked into her bedroom, pulled on a t-shirt and dropped into bed.


	3. Unexpected Rendez Vous

Disclaimer: Notminenotmine

A/N: I know it's been forever since I've updated this, but it's more for my soft romantic heart than any of you. Sorry.

Susan walked out of Flourish and Blotts the next Wednesday, literally bouncing. _Darn Little kids_ she thought to herself, and then had to bite back a grin. They weren't _that_ bad. Anyways, it was only 4:30. Her boss had felt sorry for her, being forced to bounce around. She had a sneaking suspicion that he didn't want her knocking old tomes off the shelves. Either way, she was out early. She was _free!_ She grinned to herself. Turning in the direction of The Leaky Cauldron, she decided it couldn't hurt to visit the muggle pub. Quickly, she realized she still looked like a witch. Apparating back to her apartment, she quickly changed her clothes. Walking out of her apartment, she apparated into he alley behind the Leaky Cauldron and next to the muggle bar. Walking in, the first thing she noticed was Jack Davis, sitting in his normal spot, looking as if he wanted to kill anyone who came near him. Naturally, she grabbed a drink and sat as far away as possible from him. Maybe tonight, she'd meet some eligible guy.

All of a sudden, that deep rough voice was next to her again. "Mind if I join you?" Without ceremony or waiting for an answer, he sat down across from her. Everyone was staring at her. She felt her face heat up, knowing it was now red.

"S-sure." She stumbled over the word slightly, cursing herself immediately.

"I've been hoping you would come again, ever since last Friday night." He said, suddenly, out of the silence. "It's not like you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met or dated, but there's an innocence, shall we say, that just draws me to your company. Not that I couldn't find someone else in an instant of course." All through this, Susan just stared dumbly at him.

"So what you're saying is that none of the people you chat with in your social spectrum is a real friend, all the women you know are vapid airheads and that I'm a refreshing change from the jaded people you've known for half your life." She grinned at him. Thinking sadly to herself, _it's too bad that I **am** rather used to the blood and guts of fighting._ Shaking it off quickly, she grinned broadly.

"That's about it, actually" he said, looking rather astounded. "You could say that." He maintained eye contact with her and she found she couldn't look away.

"Would you two like something to eat tonight?" Karen's familiar voice interrupted them. Thanking god for her timely interruption, Susan looked up and ordered "Pumpkin juice and your salmon dish, please." It took her a minute for her words to start ringing in her ears. _Pumpkin Juice is only served in the wizarding world, silly_, she scolded herself mentally.

"Honey, you're aware that we don't serve Pumpkin juice here? In fact, I don't think I've ever heard of it before." Karen was giving her an odd look. Her graying hair and motherly face had always reminded her of her Aunt Amelia, who had sadly perished in the war.

"Hm..oh, right Karen. I guess I was thinking of a drink my aunt used to make for me all the time." Well, that wasn't a lie. It wasn't the whole truth, but it was as close as she could get. Suddenly, the bubbles in her stomach started up again. Quickly, she shoved her hands from resting under her chin, with her elbows balanced on the table to under the table, pushing her downwards. Both Karen and Jack looked at her, clearly wondering why she had shifted her hands. She avoided their eyes and said, "I'll just have some tonic to go with that, please Karen." _Tonic?_ She thought, _what was I thinking?_ "Umm Nevermind Karen! I'll just have a glass of red wine."

_That was a close one_, she thought, mentally wiping her brow. She looked up at Jack as Karen left, walking in a clip to the bar. "You know what? I still don't know your name!" he exclaimed quietly, all of a sudden.

"Well, maybe it's for me to know and you to…not know." She smiled devilishly, feeling more confident in herself. All he could do was sputter at her, his face turning a little red. _Apparently Mr. Famous isn't used to being teased like this_ she thought to herself.

"But you _have_ to tell me!" he cried, once he regained use of his voice. At this she arched an eyebrow. _No matter how attractive he is, I must not give in right away, _she thought to herself.

"And why is it that I must tell you?" she asked, allowing a small smile to cross her lips.

"Because-Because you just have to!" he said, growling fiercely, his face red with frustration. She pursed her lips and sighed. Pretending to cough, she grinned behind the cover of her hand. It was so flattering that he wanted to know her name so badly. Then again, he was probably just curious.

"Is that really a reason?" she asked, coyly.

"YES!" he cried. After a pause, his voice became more subdued. "Well, I've been fascinated with you and have stayed in this pub every evening since Saturday." He admitted, glowering at her for forcing him to reveal that information.

"Well!" she said, feeling a little stunned by that revelation "My name's Susan, Susan Bones. Don't bother trying to look it up in the phone book. I'm unlisted. And no, I won't give you a number." She said, making sure that she wouldn't forget to mention anything by saying it all in one go.

He arched an eyebrow. "Why should I put the energy into trying to find you? All you are to me is a friendly face within a bar." He said, trying to hide what had been his first thought when he heard unlisted. _She could read him too well,_ he thought to himself. _And Why?_ He asked._ Not like he had told her much…which would seem like the way to be able to read someone, right? _Susan stared at him as his emotions clearly crossed his face. It was very clear to anyone how conflicted he was. She allowed her gaze to wander, not wanting to be caught staring once he came out of his daze. Emmett was sitting over there, eyeing the young woman sitting at the bar. Susan silently saluted the girl. She would need her wits about her when Emmett made his move because he was overwhelming. Sweet, but very determined. Karen was attending to Charles, who was half drunk and crying in his corner over his dead wife again. She shook her head regretfully. He would never know that his wife had simply been the way of Lord Voldemort. He had been told that she had been the victim of a subway bombing, and that the attacker was a suicide bomber. In fact, it had been a relatively small battle with Voldemort, but one that later that night resulted in her Aunt's death, which brought a tear to her eye. She wiped at it angrily. It had been years. She was not like Charles.

Of course, Jack took this moment to shake himself out of his mental fight. "What's wrong?" he asked, staring at her, concernedly.

Deciding a half truth would work best she said "My aunt died a few years back, seeing Charles over there reminded me of it." She offered no other explanation.

"But why does Charles remind you?" he asked. An uncomfortable silence settled over the pair. Finally, Jack lost the battle of wills that had occurred between the two. Just then, Karen brought their drinks over.

"Here you are, a gin and tonic for you, sir and a glass of red wine for you Susan." She said, a kindly, but yet questioning look on her face. Susan flushed slightly and looked down, ignoring the question. She couldn't handle it at the moment. Her nerves were stretched as it was.

"What do you think about a round of billiards?" Jack asked suddenly, a spark in his eyes when she looked up. Latching onto it, she stood up, grinning

"You'll not know what hit you, mark my words." She said. Sashaying over to the free pool table proved more of a difficulty because of her self awareness, knowing he was following. Sure enough, she stumbled slightly, going forward slightly. He was apparently close enough behind her to catch her by her waist. She felt a few tingles where his hands touched her waist. His fingers lingered there slightly too long and then when they were gone, she could feel a residual tingling. Flushing, she carefully kept her face away from Jack. Taking up a pool cue, she marveled again at how quickly she had picked up the muggle way of life, when she wanted.

Lining up the first shot, she hit with a powerful precision. The pool balls scattered around, and she put a striped ball into the pocket. Straightening, she gave a smile to Jack, confident that this game would be a wonderful challenge.


	4. Jack and Hermione

A/N: I change PoVs from Jack to Hermione back to Jack again for a short bit. It should be pretty clear where it happens although I'm not going to separate it with any visual aids because it would break up the story. However, I hope it is not too confusing…

Jack stalked into the lush office of Drew Mulley, his publicist. He looked around, a slight sneer on his face as he took in the thick carpets, Chinese vases, oriental coloring. All of this was because of him, he knew. When he'd first found Mulley, he'd been in a small dark, cramped office in a not so posh part of London. He had been the one to give Mulley the reputation as a rich celebrity's agent so, naturally, everyone else wanted him as their agent.

"May I help you, Mr. Davis?" an out of breath voice floated up to him. He glanced to his right. A shorter woman with thick, impossibly curly, brown hair and a heart shaped face was looking up at him, waiting impatiently for his response. He raised an eyebrow, someone like herself was unexpected in his dealings, especially with that confidence in her voice. She was one of those women that just blended into the crowd. But yet, she seemed like she could be a great friend, and he didn't have many of those right now.

"S-sir?" She asked, sounding a bit unsettled for the first time.

"Right, sorry, Ms-?" He paused, waiting for her name.

"Puckle, Ms Puckle," She answered, all business for the first time. He arched a brow. Interesting. So, once the woman found her footing, she was solid.

"As I was saying, Ms Puckle, I need to meet with Mr. Mulley, but, perhaps you could come to lunch with me? You seem just the kind of person I need to talk to." He said, smiling. At her shocked face, he snorted. He hadn't quite expected that.

"But-Mr. Davis-What? I can't!" She sputtered. "You see, I couldn't-couldn't possibly!"

"Whyever not? I am just a bloke wanting to have lunch with a lady to get to know her better." He said, frowning sharply.

"Fine." She said, with a shaky smile. "Fine, why not?"

"Smashing." He grinned. "I'll just go meet with Mulley, now, shall I?" With that, he strolled off, pleased, that for perhaps once in his life, he could have a good friend, besides one he was interested in romantically. He hadn't enough of those in the world. He had, now that he thought about it, none. Besides Susan, whom he thought there was something completely alluring about her. He just wasn't quite sure what it was. There was nothing that made her stand out from anyone else. He strolled over to the door that closed off Mulley's office.

With a cursory knock, he entered. "Mulley!" he said loudly, startling Drew Mulley from his desk. "You need to get a life, man. Seriously. You spend all day and half the night at this desk." He dropped carelessly into one of the richly upholstered seats across from Drew. "Now, what is it that you wanted from me?" he asked, looking directly at Mulley.

"Now, I know you said you didn't want to do anymore movies for a year, but see, there's this really great movie script that someone sent me. It's written for you! It's called Airway. It's about this paramedic, and how he saves this girl's life and it changes his own life, makes himself reevaluate it.

"No. Now that you've wasted my time, I'm going to go now." Jack stood up.

"Wait, the producers told me you can choose anyone you want to be the leading actress." Mulley sounded desperate.

Jack paused. "Anyone?" he asked, a slow smile spreading across his face. Mulley winced at that voice. It meant Jack would accept, yes, but he would choose the person of his liking, no matter if no one else liked her.

"Yes." He said, resigned. "Anyone. I would like to know who this person is, eventually. _Before _filming starts." Jack merely smiled confidently.

"I'll let you know." Jack waved a hand, walking back out the door. Mulley collapsed back in his chair and mopped the sweat off his brow.

Jack scanned the room, looking for Ms. Puckle. It was funny, the woman had to only be a year or two older then him, but he referred to her as Ms. Puckle in his head because he didn't even know her first name. "There you are!" he boomed. Her head shot up and she studied him from behind her practical glasses. He grinned, ecstatic that he'd found a way to get Susan to be a further part in his life and this was the woman to help him. Not that she knew that. He had to make sure that she knew … he didn't have any sort of romantic inclination towards her. Grinning arrogantly, he sauntered over to Ms. Puckle's desk. "So, how about lunch?" He asked. "I thought you agreed to come to lunch to give me some advice?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. Her head stayed down, although she twitched slightly at the sound of his voice.

"I don't get a lunch break until noon today. It is currently-" she paused and glanced at the simple watch on her wrist "-eleven thirty. Therefore, if you truly wish to have lunch with me, you shall have to wait." At that, she returned to furiously scribbling down whatever it was in utter silence. Jack gaped at her. He knew that most people in this office would have jumped up immediately had he said anything of the like to them. He liked the fact that she didn't. Good quality for a confidante, he thought to himself. Settling himself in a chair near her desk, he tapped his fingers on the arm rest. "_Must_ you tap so?" her irritated voice sounded out all of a sudden, breaking the background hum of people, copy machines, and anything else from an office place.

"Sorry." He mumbled meekly. There were people walking around him, all giving him second glances, eyes asking "Why are you sitting in front of _her_ desk?" He leaned back, resting an ankle on his opposite knee. He spent several minutes staring at his thumbs and pondering how they interlocked with his fingers. _Why am I letting her boss me around? _He asked himself. Steeling himself for the inevitable rebuke, he looked up. Fixing Ms. Puckle with a stare to make the most stolid person jumpy, he settled in impatiently.

_Why is he staring at me?_ Hermione asked herself. _He should know by now that I am NOT interested!_ Her mind was going warpspeed now. _Ron would surely kill him if he saw the way the man was looking at her. Then, of course, he would ream her out._ She sighed loudly and looked up, putting down her pen. "Well, I suppose if you insist on staring at me like that, we can go to lunch _now_ rather than later." She snapped.

"As you wish." Jack said with a grin. "By the way, what's your first name? I never caught it."

"Hermione" she said simply, glancing at him as she shuffled papers around and finally stood, showing that she was ready.

"Hermione?" He asked, arching a brow. "Curious name." He smiled at her.

"Yes, well, the only eccentricity my parents gave in to was naming me after a greek goddess. They were dentists, after all." She said so matter of factly that Jack was left with the feeling that he should have _known_ her parents were dentists, that she was named after a greek goddess and that he was terribly behind the times if he didn't.

"Alright then," was all Jack could say. "Well, where shall we go for lunch?" he asked, desperately trying to change the topic.

"I don't know, I'm rather new to the area, myself." Hermione said, picking up her handbag. "Why don't you choose somewhere?" she asked.

"There's a pub nearby, not too much of a walk." Jack said hopefully. It was the one where he'd met that girl, not that she would be there in the middle of the day.

"Alright, let's go" Hermione said, hitching up her purse. She walked purposefully out of the office, glancing back, a slightly worried, perusing glance around the office. _It's probably nerves_, Jack thought to himself as he sloped after her. As they exited the office building, Jack gestured to the right. "It's a few blocks this way. I found it a few days ago after meeting with Mulley." Again, he found himself following this woman. He didn't bother trying to make conversation. It seemed this lady was not the type to make conversation as she walked. Not unless she had to. Shaking his hair out of his eyes, he set off after her. Catching up, he silently directed them into the pub and slid into his so far favorite booth, the one in the back.

"You know, if you're trying to avoid attention, it'll never work. Someone will almost always recognize you, it's better to be upfront about your presence and take it in stride." Hermione commented. Jack quirked an eyebrow, curious about how she would know that. Unblushingly, she looked him straight in the eye and said "I have a friend who's famous where we came from. Not as universally famous as you, but enough that he's hero-worshipped and many people know him. It's been like that for quite a while, so we've discovered the best way to handle it."

"Really?" Jack asked. "Where do you come from?"

"Near Scotland." She said. Just then, the server appeared.

"Jack Davis, nice to see you here again." She smiled down at him, the same woman from before. "Have you given up on our Susan?" she said smiling.

"Susan's her name?" he asked, brightening. "She didn't tell me a four nights ago." He smiled at her. "Could I just have fish and chips?" he asked, not wanting anything else to eat.

"I'll just have some salad, please." Hermione said, folding the menu she had borrowed and handing it back to the server. As the lady bustled away, Jack became uncomfortable. Shifting in his seat, he folded his hands together on his lap. Hermione only sipped at the tea that the server had placed in front of them. "How's your career going, Mr. Davis?" she asked after she placed her tea cup carefully back down.

"I-it's going alright." He said, startled at the abrupt question. "I tried to not make a film for a year but an opportunity came up and Mulley bribed me, saying I could choose the lead actress. He thinks I'll choose someone famous already, established. Truthfully, I'm pretty dead set on convincing this Susan woman to give it a try." He looked down at the tea cup. "I thought I'd give myself a year to figure out what I really want to do in life." He shrugged.

"Well, you didn't have to say yes to the deal." Hermione pointed out as she sat back to allow her salad to be placed in front of her. Jack leaned back and managed to glare at her at the same time. "How did I know you'd respond like this?" she asked pointedly.

"Because you know someone else like me." Jack said, pointing out the obvious.

"Oh..that's true." She smiled, blushing. "My fiancé. He's a bit thick like you."

"Hey!" Jack protested then her words penetrated his mind. "Your fiancé?" he asked. "If you have a fiancé, then why'd you accept my invitation?" He asked, a small grin crossing his features.

"Because I knew you weren't interested in me. I'm not your type." Hermione said calmly. "Besides, did you think I didn't see your interest when Susan's name was mentioned?" she asked. "If that isn't who you're interested in, then I'm not a w..woman." She said, grinning teasingly. "Were you looking for advice about her?" Hermione glanced up, over his shoulder. Susan stood there. Her expression was one of confusion and unrealized jealousy, Hermione supposed to herself. Making sure Jack was looking at his food for the moment then motioned towards the bathroom. Susan scurried through the pub and Hermione drew Jacks attention, making sure that he didn't see Susan. If he saw her, Hermione would not be able to explain. "Because I'm rather surprised you would look for advice from me..After all, I'm not the prettiest of girls. In fact, both of my best friends when I was in school were male. We had plenty of adventures together."

"I suppose you've found me out, then." Jack said grinning at her, popping a chip into his mouth. "I've only met her once but she makes me want to spend more time with her, somehow." He frowned at his food, contemplating what he'd just said.

Glancing at the wall that hid the bathroom doors, Hermione said "Would you excuse me? I do think I need some refreshing."

Jack spread his hand out, "I've all the time in the world. I'll wait around the world for you, milady." Hermione flashed a smile at him and hurried towards the bathroom. Closing the girls room door behind her and locking it magically, Hermione faced Susan who was nervously wringing her hands.

"What are you doing here with _him?_" She asked once the silencing charm had been cast. "I don't even know how you know him."

"Hold it, Susan." Hermione held a hand up. "You know I love Ron. I'm sure you saw it because we were the only two oblivious to it by the time our sixth year rolled around." She turned her hand around, flashing the small diamond in Susan's face. Susan's face showed slight relief.

"It's not like I like him or anything" she said. "I mean I just met him a few days ago. This is the pub I was just telling you about." She wrung her hands.

"Well, he seems pretty interested in you. I'm pretty sure that's the only reason he asked me to lunch, although I'm not quite sure why I tend to get all the guys asking me advice about girls." She let off a rueful laugh. At Susan's confused look, she clarified. "He's asking me advice about how to approach you, ask you on a date or something, I believe. Although he doesn't know why, I swear, he's just like Ron in that aspect, oblivious." Hermione grinned at her with exasperation. "By the way, you might want to make sure you're free for the next few months..you're going to be in a muggle film, but don't mention it, he doesn't know I know you." She added.

"Really? A muggle film?" Susan asked with a small smile on her face. "What is that? Oh nevermind, I'll look it up, maybe ask Justin." She frowned slightly. "But how did you run into him?" She asked, confused.

"You know how I work in the muggle liaison office?" Hermione said.

"Yes.." Susan said, her brow furrowing.

"Well, especially since I'm muggleborn, the Magical Law Enforcement Office has chosen me from the Muggle Liaison Office to keep a watch on Mr. Mulley's office. There's a good chance that some wizard or witch working for Draco Malfoy is working there under disguise. It has something to do with all the activity recently, which you know all about, I hear." At this, Hermione looked rather sympathetic. "I'm there to talk to all of the employees under disguise. I'll catch something a witch or wizard says that no one else would. And don't worry, Justin Finch-Fletchley is protecting me under an invisibility cloak, he's just outside the pub now." Hermione added in a breath.

"Alright.." Susan said, scrutinizing her. "If you're doing that, I shouldn't blow your cover.." She grinned. "And since you silencio'd the room, I'll just apparate out, shall I?" With that, she turned on her heel and disappeared with a crack. Hermione smiled, happy that Susan might be finding happiness, she'd know how to deal with fame, having seen how people acted around Harry. Taking off the locking and silencing charms, she slipped her wand back up her sleeve. It was just short enough not to draw notice if she wore loose sleeves. Opening the door to one woman looking very put out. She smiled a little and brushed past, "Sorry," was all she said.

Jack watched Hermione reappear from the bathroom. That certainly had taken long enough. "Eat some of your salad, then," he said, gesturing at her full bowl of salad. She smiled wanly and ate a bite of it.

"I don't know what it is about Susan." He said. "But I'm not quite sure how to handle it. She treats me as if I'm normal, nothing special." He glanced at Hermione before staring at his food. "Which I'm not, special that is. Just famous. And at the same time, its like I'm the only man in the world when I'm around her." He glanced up, looking confused. Hermione just looked thoughtful, running her hand through her hair, and looking thoughtful.

"She sounds like a lovely young woman." Hermione finally said, looking at him. "I'd suggest treating her like that. Not like glass, for I'm pretty sure that would drive her away, but hang out with her, maybe ask her to dinner at some casual place." She grinned at him. "I'm sure she'd agree."

Jack smiled brilliantly. "Alright," he laughed. "I think I can manage that. Now I just have to figure out a good way to ask her to act with me."

Hermione glanced at the time. "Well, it's about time I got myself back to the office, what about you?" She asked.

"Oh, I think I'll sit here for a bit." Jack said, "Ponder what you've said."

"Alright then, I'll see you in the office in a few days, then?" She asked.

"Yeah, unfortunately." Jack griped.


End file.
